


cookies

by junmyeonssi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Very domestic, and idk what else to tag, especially for the title lmao, idk if xukun can bake tho, oh chengcheng and zhangjing are mentioned, pls dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: ah the joys of stress bakingalternatively, xukun just wanted to cuddle ziyi
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi
Kudos: 20





	cookies

**Author's Note:**

> yes im aware this is short pls consider this a test to see if im any good at writing idol producer fics  
> do hickeys count as something inappropriate for people 13 & under

waking up at 2am in the morning because of a nightmare, was not xukun's idea of fun. 

honestly, xukun really just wanted to stay in bed cuddling ziyi all night and maybe until noon tomorrow. except that his nightmare said fuck that, so here xukun is at possibly 3am finishing up making cookies. more like his first batch of cookies, because knowing him, he'd end up making about 5 different types of cookies that ziyi would either eat with him or somehow those cookies would show up in chengcheng's or zhangjing's hands. ziyi definitely had something to do with that, maybe. 

"hey kunkun, did you have a nightmare?" ziyi quietly asked assumably from their bedroom, before walking out and coming over to hold xukun. 

"yeah," xukun sighed, " so now i'm stress baking? actually is it considered stress baking in first place?" 

"i don't know, but i doubt it matters to anybody else, kunkun," ziyi said comfortingly as he pressed a small kiss to xukun's head. xukun hummed softly and relaxed in his embrace. 

"how much longer for that last batch of cookies?" 

"ah about 6 minutes," xukun mumbled as he turned around and nestled his face into ziyi's neck. 

"want to lay on the couch until the cookies are ready or stay standing here?" ziyi's voice was slightly muffled, possibly due to the fact he was currently eating a cookie. 

"or we can sit on top of the counter," xukun replied, "lift me up?" 

ziyi complied and lifted xukun onto the countertop. "just don't complain if your butt hurts in a few minutes." he warned the younger as he got up onto the counter as well. 

once ziyi got settled on the counter, he pulled xukun over to sit in his lap. 

"love you, kunkun," ziyi said as he sleepily started leaving kisses and small hickeys on xukun's neck. 

"i love you too," xukun whispered back, "and you're going to have to stop kissing my neck in like 1 minute because i need to get the cookies out of the oven." 

ziyi just tightened his grasp. "ziyi, come on," xukun complained. or whined, not that he'd ever admit he whined. 

"fine fine, but once you're done here come back to bed, i want to cuddle you." ziyi lowered xukun off the counter and onto the floor again before he got up and headed off to their bedroom. 

surprisingly, ziyi hadn't called him 'bro' the entire time. a lot of the times when xukun was up stress baking, ziyi would appear and then call him 'bro' at some point. of course, once ziyi was actually awake he'd claim it was because it was too early and he wasn't always thinking clearly. at least this time ziyi hadn't called him 'bro', xukun reflected as the timer started beeping behind him. 

~

later, in ziyi's arms, xukun decided that stress baking wasn't the worst, especially if he got to cuddle ziyi in the end anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> o k a y things that did not make it bc this is a test drabble:  
> -ziyis sleeping habits  
> -what the kitchen looked like once xukun was finished  
> -the fact theyre actually in bed at 2pm still  
> -chengcheng and zhangjings sixth sense for when xukun is making cookies (they showed up at zikuns door at 8am)  
> -xukun not being able to cook  
> -the crack part where xukuns nightmare was about nongfu spring vitamin water  
> -considered including justin but decided against it  
> ok thats it idk what this is i think its based off of my stress baking except im not allowed to make more than 2 types of cookies per day and youre not allowed to mock me for the summary im s a d


End file.
